His Butler, Battered
by Sakura-Blessing
Summary: While attempting to bake a cake, the Phantomhive servants accidentally cover their young master in chocolate batter. Ciel orders Sebastian to clean him up. However, his order is vague and Sebastian takes complete advantage of it.


**His Butler, Battered**

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler!

Ciel covered in chocolate cake batter. Sebastian's tongue. A bathtub. Need I say more?

* * *

><p>Ciel Phantomhive rounded a corner of his mansion, his footsteps echoing softly as he strode determined into another corridor. Continuing down the hall until he was forced to turn left, he slowed his pace slightly as he approached a small flight of stairs. Mindful of his surroundings, he paused to listen for any trace of sound before quietly descending into the servant's quarters.<p>

His mansion had been utterly too quiet that afternoon, even by his standards. It wasn't a mystery that the young Earl preferred peace and quiet over the usual rambunctious nonsense that his servants seemed to always create. However, despite his obvious distaste to their merrily foolish ways, Ciel couldn't help but find their ridiculous on goings somewhat entertaining. Their daily mistakes had become routine, after all.

Keeping his footsteps light on the tile beneath him, Ciel carefully crept down the dimly lit hall that opened up into the kitchen. He was sure the three idiots were down here plotting something, and by the Queen herself, he was going to find out just what it was his servants were up to before they could unleash another one of their crazy plans that would surely be the end to his mansion. At times, he was surprised it was still standing. Yes, it certainly was a good thing he had Sebastian. That demon could fix anything.

Pushing the thought of his butler aside, Ciel sucked in a deep breath before stepping into the kitchen.

"You!" he barked, his voice loud and completely authoritative. One hand resting on his hip, he pointed at the culprits with his other hand. Upon hearing their master's voice, Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny yelped and jumped, clearly startled by the Earl's sudden appearance.

Seeing that Ciel was alone, Bard immediately relaxed and wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve. He let out a sigh before clearing his throat. "Oh it's just you, master!" he chirped happily as relief washed over his companions. Mey-Rin smiled and Finny let out a chuckle before gesturing to the display of bowls and numerous ingredients that were spread out over the countertop in front of them.

"Would you like to help out, master?" he asked politely, nearly jumping from excitement as Mey-Rin grinned and continued to stir something in a large bowl while Bard eagerly began dumping things here and there into other bowls.

Ciel stood there for a moment, taking in the scene before crossing his arms to his chest, eyebrows raised curiously. "Just what exactly are you three doing?"

Mey-Rin held the spoon she was using to stir the contents of the large bowl in front of her in an outstretched hand. "We're making a cake for our master, yes we are!"

Bard simply nodded and grabbed another egg, cracking it and letting it fall into another bowl. "Think of it as a token of our apology for all the trouble we've ever caused you!"

Lifting the bowl of chocolate batter from the counter, Finny turned to face his master. "But you don't even have to wait for it to bake! Try a bit of batter before we put it in the oven!"

Now, Ciel should have seen it coming. To think that today would be any different and void of any ridiculous mishaps from his servants was simply a ridiculous thought in itself. It was as if he had set himself up for disaster. And thus, here he was. Standing in the middle of the kitchen down in the servant's quarters where he would never normally venture and to top it all off, he was now dripping with chocolate flavored cake batter. All because of his curiosity.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before glaring down at the cowering gardener at his feet. "Finny…" he began, taking a step towards the young man who was laying sprawled out on the floor and holding a very empty bowl to his chest. Finny moved to hold the bowl above his head, eyes closed tight as he braced himself for his master's harsh words.

"What is going on in here?"

Daring a look, Finny cautiously opened an eye to see Sebastian standing the doorway. "Ah!" he yelled, pushing off the floor and joining Mey-Rin and Bard on the other side of the kitchen.

"We're so sorry!" they shouted in unison, bowing together to show their sincerity.

Sebastian inclined them with an arched brow, stepping into the kitchen carefully. "Sorry? What is it that you could have possibly done now…?" Turning his head, his red eyes instantly fell upon his master's figure. A figure standing in the middle of the kitchen covered in some sort of dark, dripping substance. A figure whose body was emitting shear annoyance and bitter anger. A figure that the butler knew all too well.

Suppressing a smirk, Sebastian feigned surprise as he walked up and stood next to his master. "Oh, young master. What brings you down to this part of the mansion? Were you craving a bite to eat, perhaps?" He looked Ciel over, shaking his head in disappointment as he crossed his arms. "And you've gone and ruined a perfectly good outfit, too. You should be more careful, my lord."

Ciel's eyes snapped up to meet Sebastian's, his brows narrowed. The butler simply smiled, his lips breaking into a grin when Ciel glared at him further. They stared at each other for a moment before Ciel finally broke their gaze and turned away from the demon, crossing his arms.

"Sebastian," he said. "Clean me up. **Now**."

Falling to one knee, Sebastian smiled as he rested a hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord."

**XXX**

Ciel glared at Sebastian as he gracefully moved about the bathroom and connecting bedroom, preparing a bath and laying out a new set of clothes for the Earl. Feeling his master's cold stare piercing through him, Sebastian turned to incline him with a curious look.

"Did I do something to displease you, my lord?"

Ciel snorted, crossing his arms as he turned his head away. "I don't understand how your clothes are still completely clean when you were the one to carry me up here."

"Ah." Sebastian smirked, nodding his head as his hand took its natural place over his heart. "You see my lord, I'm just simply one Hell of a butler."

"Yes, I've heard that one before," Ciel said, brushing past the demon and into the bathroom. He stood there, watching as his butler crossed the room swiftly and turned off the flow of water in the large tub before moving to quickly rid the boy of his stained clothes. Ciel settled into the water, sighing as the hot liquid surrounded his body and began dissolving the lingering cake batter.

Sebastian peeled his gloves off with his teeth, setting them aside before taking his position next to the porcelain bathtub, kneeling as he rolled up his sleeves and lathered up a wash cloth. Ciel automatically leaned forward and Sebastian started washing his back, moving the cloth in slow circles against his master's pale skin.

"You really are a mess, young master," he said, dipping the washcloth into the water before continuing to trace small patterns on the boy's back. "Whatever could those three have been thinking, covering you with…?" Sebastian let his voice trail off, red eyes glowing as he dipped his head to Ciel's neck, his tongue swirling around a piece of lingering cake batter.

Ciel's uncovered eye immediately snapped open and he instinctively jerked away, turning to glare at Sebastian. "What the _Hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Sebastian merely smiled, holding his master's gaze as he licked his lips. "Chocolate. My favorite."

Ciel shivered under his butler's hungry stare, sliding to the far side of the bathtub as Sebastian leaned closer. "Don't you dare," he warned, holding up a hand to stop the demon's advance only to find that he was soon overpowered and pulled back to his earlier position. Sebastian smirked, nuzzling his master's neck again before indulging himself to another drip of chocolate batter, his tongue slowly tracing the path of chocolate that trickled down Ciel's exposed skin.

"Ah… S-Sebastian. Stop."

"Now now, master. I am simply following your orders. Was I not instructed to clean you up?"

Ciel scoffed, blushing furiously when he felt Sebastian's tongue on his skin again. "I did not mean for you to use your _tongue_!"

"Oh?" Sebastian pulled away to look at his master's face, smirking when he saw the boy struggle to hold his gaze. Another blush spread across Ciel's cheeks, turning his skin a faint shade of red. The demon smiled, shaking his head and holding up a hand as Ciel opened his mouth to protest again.

"I regret to say, my lord, that although you did instruct me to clean you, you in fact did not specify as to which method I use in order to do so. Therefore, I am free to choose how I clean your body. It's just a bonus that chocolate happens to be my favorite flavor."

Ciel sat there in the bathtub, mouth slightly open in surprise. His features quickly returned to their normal expression, brows pulling together slowly as he sat back against the edge of the tub. He eyed Sebastian challengingly, blue sapphire meeting fiery red.

"Alright, Sebastian. You may continue as you see fit."

Sebastian nodded, moving in closer to the Earl's face but a sudden jerk of Ciel's head caught him off guard. He froze, his eyes staring into his master's fierce glare. Ciel's voice was cold as he spoke. "Just so we're clear. You are never to talk back to me like that again. Do you understand?"

Sebastian smirked, hooking his master's chin with his fingers and tilting his head back to allow better access to his slender neck. "Perfectly."

The butler was slow in his movements against his young master's neck, enjoying the feel of the boy's skin under his skilled tongue as he worked to rid the pale flesh of any remaining cake batter. Parting his lips further, Sebastian dared a nibble on Ciel's shoulder, earning him a soft gasp from the boy. He smirked, glancing up at the Earl as he moved to reposition himself at the head of the bathtub.

"Could it be that the young master is enjoying this?" Sebastian asked playfully, arms snaking around Ciel and pulling him back against the head of the tub. Ciel's head fell back to rest on Sebastian's chest as the butler dipped his head to nibble on the boy's other shoulder. Ciel shivered, closing his eyes and trying to maintain his composure as Sebastian continued to ravish him.

"S-Shut up, Sebastian. You talk too much."

Bearing his signature feline grin, Sebastian chuckled before trailing a hand down Ciel's arm then back up again, water dripping from his fingertips. Smiling, he inhaled the scent of his master as he lowered his head to the boy's neck again.

"I'm quite certain you've rid my neck of any lingering batter," Ciel mumbled, struggling to keep still. Something incredibly hard to do when Sebastian's tongue was swirling around his exposed skin, teasing and nearly pushing him over the edge.

Sebastian smirked against Ciel's skin, pulling back and glancing down at the Earl. "My apologies."

Picking up the discarded washcloth, the butler lathered it between his hands before draping it over the side of the tub. Slowly, he snaked his arms around Ciel again but this time allowing his hands to explore his master's pale chest. As soon as Sebastian's cold hands came in contact with his skin, Ciel flinched, opening an eye and glaring up at his smiling butler.

"And just what do you think you're doing now?" he asked, feeling his own body starting to betray him as Sebastian's hands worked their way further down his chest and to his stomach.

Sebastian grinned, loving the internal conflict of right and wrong he was creating in his master's head. Lowering his head next to Ciel's, his lips brushed past the boy's ear as he spoke.

"You're such a dirty boy, my lord. A mere washcloth simply will not do to finish cleaning your body. I find that my hands are much more qualified for the job."

Ciel shivered at Sebastian's words, letting his head fall back against his butler's chest again. Sighing, he nodded his head, prompting Sebastian to continue. There was no way he was going to back down, even if it meant surrendering his body to the demon. He was entirely too stubborn.

Sebastian's hands worked their way across Ciel's abdomen, the butler's movement tantalizingly slow as his fingers inched lower yet to circle around his hips. Ciel gritted his teeth, struggling to keep quiet when he saw those skilled fingers disappear even further into the water and brush past his very obvious, very erect member. Sucking in a deep breath, the young Earl's eyes snapped shut as Sebastian's hands massaged his thighs before moving again to rest close to his aching member.

"Oh my," Sebastian began, one hand gently wrapping around Ciel while the other rested upon the boy's hip. "It looks as if that dreadful chocolate really did cover you from head to toe, my lord." Ciel gasped, unknowingly arching up into Sebastian's touch as the demon's hand began to move.

"Allow me, young master…" he mumbled, smiling as he lowered his head to the crevice of the boy's neck and shoulder again, tongue darting out to lap at the skin. Ciel's cheeks flushed and he bit his lip, Sebastian's ghostly hand pumping him into an unknown bliss that he had only felt in his darkest of dreams.

"Ah…"

"Say something, my lord?" Sebastian asked, a grin on his face as he inclined his master with lustful eyes. Ciel merely shook his head, turning away from the demon when he felt the pressure begin to intensify and Sebastian's hand move faster, more precise in its movement as if determined to send the boy into absolute euphoria.

"Nnn," Ciel moaned, his breaths short and desperate as he tensed, bracing himself for the building pleasure about to come. Classic smirk on his lips, Sebastian traced the Earl's collarbone with his tongue, his hand working skillfully in the depths of the water below. Fingers squeezing a bit more roughly, he fixated his glowing eyes on Ciel's face, watching his master's silent reaction as he pushed the boy over the edge. Ciel's face flushed, his lips parted slightly when he felt the sinful explosion of release. Panting softly, he sat unmoving for a moment, clearly trying to regain his composure before facing the demon butler.

Sebastian smirked. He wasn't about to give his master such time to recover. Abruptly removing his hand from around the boy, he indulged himself one last taste of the soft flesh that was Ciel's neck before standing, drying his hands on a nearby towel, slipping his gloves over his fingers and crossing to the door that would take him to the connecting bedroom and out into the hall.

Surprised at the sudden loss of touch, Ciel's eyes snapped open. He turned, cheeks burning as if caught in the act as his uncovered blue sapphire stared up at his butler from across the room.

"Sebastian?" he asked cautiously, flushing further when he saw the demon lick his own fingers seductively before bowing, a hand placed over his heart.

"My lord, I have seen to it that you have been cleaned up. I assure you that there is not one drop of chocolate left on your skin." Sebastian smirked, holding Ciel's fuming gaze as he slowly pulled the door closed behind him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other duties to attend to…"

Ciel sat in the bathtub, his eyes fixed upon the closed door where Sebastian was standing just seconds ago. As quickly as the butler was there, washing him, _touching_ him, and licking at his skin, he was gone. Ciel gritted his teeth, eyes narrowed fiercely as he clenched his hands.

That… _**demon**_.

**XXX **_The Next Day_** XXX**

Ciel looked up from his desk, the sound of light knocking jerking him from his thoughts.

"Come in."

Sebastian entered his master's study, a silver tray balanced in his right hand and a letter gripped in his left. He crossed the room swiftly, first presenting the letter to the boy. "My lord, the Queen has sent you another letter."

Ciel took the envelope, turning it over to confirm her Royal Majesty's seal before letting it fall to his desk. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, a bored expression on his face. "No doubt it contains our next case." He glanced up at Sebastian, brows narrowing when he saw the butler was sporting his signature feline grin. One day, he vowed to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Is there anything else, Sebastian?" he asked, eyeing the silver tray his butler had curiously. Sebastian nodded, lowering the tray to present his master with an afternoon snack.

"Why yes. I have prepared some sweets for you, my lord." He spun the tray around, lifting the expensive china with ease and setting it down in front of the Earl before draping a napkin across the boy's lap. "A piece of chocolate cake, drizzled with caramel and topped with a small spoonful of whipped cream."

Ciel stared at the cake, eyes glinting mischievously as an idea entered his mind. Perhaps today would be the day he would wipe the smirk from his butler's face.

Paying no mind to Sebastian's inclining gaze, Ciel reached forward and scooped up a piece of cake with his index finger. He abruptly stood from behind his desk, leaning forward and extending his hand. His cake-coated finger brushed across Sebastian's lips slowly. Before the demon had time to respond, Ciel had already rounded his desk. Wrapping his other hand around the butler's tie, the Earl pulled him down so they were eye level.

"Sebastian," he said, his uncovered eye snapping up to meet the demon's curious gaze before focusing back on the chocolate covering his butler's lips. "You seem to have gotten chocolate on yourself. Allow me…"

Throwing his butler's own words back at him, Ciel smirked, closing the distance between them and running his tongue over Sebastian's lips before suddenly pulling away and returning to his previous position seated behind his desk. His eyes locked with his butler's, expression smug when he saw Sebastian's momentary lapse of composure before the signature smirk returned to his lips.

Wiping his hands on the napkin, Ciel pushed the plate of cake away before holding up the Queen's letter to Sebastian. "Read it to me," he ordered, crossing his hands and resting his chin atop. Sebastian bowed, the smirk never leaving his lips as he took the letter and cleared his throat.

"Yes, my lord."

**END**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Now submit a review and Sebastian will randomly show up at your doorstep and announce that he will be your personal butler for one whole day! :D<p> 


End file.
